Modern computer systems typically include a processor and a memory device which stores information accessed by the processor. During system operation, the processor may issue access commands to the memory device to access the stored information. The access commands issued by the processor may include read and write commands. For each received access command, the memory device may process the received access command and use the access command to access a memory array which contains the information stored by the memory device.